Computer systems typically include a combination of computer programs and hardware, such as semiconductors, transistors, chips, circuit boards, storage devices, and processors. The computer programs are stored in the storage devices and are executed by the processors. A common feature of many computer systems may be the presence of one or more circuit boards. Circuit boards may contain a variety of electronic components mounted to them. It may also be common for one or more of the electronic components to be electrically connected to a circuit board and to each other by one or more electrical connectors.